


What makes you happy?

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hinata is a sunchild, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Isolation, KAGEHINA FTW, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Loneliness, M/M, References to Depression, Their Love Is So, They're both cinnamon rolls, Tobio is legit a burnt cinnamon roll, i ship them so much, super cute, what makes you happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: It's an easy enough question: What makes you happy?And... the past few years... Kageyama Tobio has experienced a re-definition of this...





	What makes you happy?

“Why do you have that as your ringtone?”, Hinata asks one day after practice, a barely contained smirk on his face.

 

The pop song, one of the throwback hits of the year that made everyone cringe now.

 

Of course, there would be no universe in existence wherein Kageyama Tobio would answer this honestly, yet he wouldn't lie either.

 

“Because I want to...” he says, even though the real reason is much simpler.

 

Much simpler.

 

_'Because every time you hear it you get that goofy smile on your dumb-ass face and I want to see more of it because it makes me happy...'_

 

But, the sun-child seems satisfied with Kageyama's answer nonetheless. Or at least, he doesn't press further, so Kageyama expects that _that'_ s the case.

 

He knows there's no way he could really be honest with Hinata, at least, not the way he wants to be.

 

After all, he'd never expected anything like this to happen to him.

 

That his list would have changed so much.

 

The sweet memory of fireflies and fireworks and his first taste of whiskey spills into his mind. His grandfather's insistence on writing a new list every year. A glorified list of gratitude that was simply a list of simplicity: _What makes you happy?_

 

At age six the list was quite long and life was an adventure, warm hugs and teddybears and milk were ranking champions.

 

At age seven the list grew, tag and friends and volleyball were the top contenders.

 

At age ten the list seemed endless. Volleyball and running and music and freshly mowed grass and cookies straight from the oven...

 

At age twelve the list started to shrink. Friends seemed to fall from the list, along with toys from his childhood and bedtime stories.... though Oikawa-sensei was added to the top of the list, which made up for it all.

 

At age fourteen only on item was left. _What makes you happy? ..._ volleyball.

 

At age fifteen... it was the moment when he turned to the voice calling out to him, _'I'm here'._

 

And then it was the way, how, getting the pork buns from the Foothill store would make his partner smile and hug him.

 

And now... it's because it's sunny outside, and sunny weather is Hinata Shoyo's favourite weather.

And waking up to his texts.

And sitting next to him at lunch.

And how Hinata would lean on them on the bus-ride back from matches.

And how much Hinata would smile when spotting him in a crowd...

and after a while, the way he walked was added to Tobio's list.

And then it was simply the orange-haired boy's smile alone.

 

Or the blush of his cheeks when Tobio would lean in too close.

 

Or how Shoyo'd softly whisper his name...

 

And later, moan it.

 

The list keeps growing, and he can't find a reason to stop anymore. 

 

 


End file.
